El extraño sueño de Nero
by Leilael
Summary: Nero tiene un sueño extraño, donde Dante lo despierta pero es la chica más hermosa que ha visto. Nero x Dante


Devil May Cry no es mío.

XD esta es una de las historias más extrañas y bizarras que he hecho.

El extraño sueño de Nero.

Nero se quedó dormido en la sala de Devil May Cry, escucha a alguien llamarlo, siente a alguien moverlo, abre los ojos, distingue un par de ojos azules, una cascada de cabellos plateados, sus ojos comienzan a enfocar, se centra su atención en un par de labios rosas, suaves, brillantes, parecen suaves, un impulso lo lleva a levantarse un poco y probar aquellos labios.

Son suaves, con un suave sabor a fresa, los más deliciosos que ha probado, es corto el tiempo antes de que aquella persona de un paso atrás. Nero puede asegurar que aquellos labios encajan perfectamente a los suyos. Escucha una voz hermosa y femenina:

— Nero, somos chicos. —

Nero abre sus ojos, se sienta con sobresalto, ve a la chica más hermosa que ha visto, su piel blanca como la leche, sus cabellos blancos, largos, lacios, suaves, sus largas piernas son cubiertas por unos pantalones rojos que le vienen grandes, su torso es cubierto por una playera negra que se le ajusta en el pecho. La chica cuestiona:

— ¿Qué me ves niño? — Nero señala a la muchacha, la señala:

— ¿Dante? — Ella dice:

— ¿Quién más?

— Eres una chica. —

Dante se mira, toca su cabello, luego sus manos van a su pecho, después sale corriendo al baño. Nero escucha un grito aterrador, entra al baño al patear la puerta, ve a la chica sentada en el piso, hace un puchero al decir:

— ¿Qué me pasó?, ¿qué le pasó a mi varonil cuerpo? — Nero dice:

— No puedes estar así todo el día, vamos a conseguirte algo de ropa, después investigaremos, podemos llamar a Trish y Lady. — La chica niega al decir:

— Ellas no, son una demonias que me pondrán a bailar en el Love Planet para que les pague. —

Nero imagina a esa hermosa chica bailando sensualmente, después en su imaginación escucha los silbidos, las miradas lujuriosas de otros hombres, entonces siente coraje. Dice como si fuera un favor:

— Está bien, pero me deberás una. —

La chica se levanta, abraza a Nero con fuerza. El chico siente dos redondos montículos suaves, un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. La mujer se aleja al dirigirse a la sala. Nero sale del baño, ve a la chica, parece tan angelical, no es una mujer fatal como Trish o Lady, tiene un aire inocente, una seducción sutil. Nero de pronto, se siente un pecador intentado entrar a un templo establecido en tierra consagrada.

Escucha a su parte demoníaca suplicarle que tome a la chica, la toque, le quite aquello que no le permite contemplarla por completo. Dice a Dante:

— Me bañaré. — Se confirma a si mismo. — Necesito un baño. — Escucha aquel hermoso sonido:

— Nero, vamos, quiero regresar a la normalidad pronto. —

Nero entra al baño, se ducha con agua fría, sale rápidamente vestido con la misma ropa. Escucha a Dante quejarse:

— Si te vas a bañar cámbiate de ropa, de otro modo no tiene caso. — Nero está por decir algo, pero al ver ese rostro definido, esos ojos, aquellos labios, solo puede mirar a otra parte para disimular su sonrojo.

Dante toma la mano de Nero, la cual en ese momento es más grande y áspera que la suya. Aquel inocente gesto, hace que Nero sienta de nuevo esa energía recorrerlo, siente aquella mano suave, esa piel de leche; comprende por qué fue la guerra de Troya, cómo pudo Paris enloquecer por Helena; se dice que si Helena hubiera sido como esta chica, también se la hubiera quitado a Menelao.

Dante es indiferente a lo que Nero piensa, sólo disfruta del sol de la mañana, aunque su ropa le molesta, se le cae, por ello continuamente tiene que subirla para no quedar sin prenda. El viento eleva sus cabellos, los cuales acarician a Nero, el cual toma un mechón con su mano demoníaca, lo deja deslizarse al dejarle una sensación cálida y suave; su compañera no parece darse cuenta.

La tranquilidad se desvanece cuando comienzan a llegar a calles más transitadas. Nero observa como los hombres y algunas mujeres se comen con los ojos a Dante, la chica que va a su lado, las miradas llenas de lujuria. Nero suelta un gruñido, la chica voltea a verlo, le regala una gran sonrisa al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué pasa Nero?

— ¿Por qué tomas mi mano?

— En realidad es tu muñeca, es para que te apures y no te pierdas, pero si no quieres. —

Nero siente como la calidez se aleja de su muñeca, no supo cuando Dante dejó de tomar su mano para agarrar su muñeca; sin embargo el frío es tan grande, es como si se sintiera caer en un abismo. Las miradas se vuelven más insistentes, cosa que hace molestar más al chico. Entran al centro comercial, llegan a la primera tienda de ropa para dama.

Nero se siente muy abochornado, las chicas se le quedan viendo mientras camina entre los aparadores llenos de ropa interior. Una vendedora se aproxima. Nero mira sus botas, cuando escucha la voz de Dante decir:

— Disculpa a mi novio, es algo tímido. —

Nero levanta su mirada, observa a la chica de cabello plateado, por alguna razón no le molesta el comentario. La vendedora da un vistazo a Dante, le sugiere algunas prendas, luego ella cuestiona al chico:

— ¿Qué te agradaría ver en tu novia? — Nero balbucea:

— Fresas, a ella le gustan las fresas. —

Nero las sigue, escucha los susurros de las otras chicas, dicen que él es lindo por acompañar a su novia. Dante se mete a uno de los vestidores. Nero se queda junto a la puerta, sin saber porqué quiere cuidar a Dante. Entonces escucha aquella melodiosa voz:

— Nero… Nero.

— ¿Qué?

— No puedo abrocharme el sostén, ¿puedes ayudarme?

— Pero… — Dante exclama con exasperación:

— ¡Vamos! —

Nero entra al pequeño vestidor, se siente tan nervioso, el pequeño espacio, Dante en ropa interior, si fuera Dante el viejo le daría una patada, pero tiene ante sus ojos el cuerpo de una chica, la más perfecta que ha visto. Nota que el coordinado es blanco y tiene fresas estampadas, se dice al enganchar los dos ganchos:

"Piensa en cosas feas… Los demonios son feos. El viejo es viejo, pero ahora… es una vieja muy buena, no está vieja y…" La hermosa voz lo saca de sus cavilaciones:

— Gracias, vete.

— ¿Qué? —

Dante está frente a él y lo que ve es su hermosa delantera cubierta por ese sostén. Deposita un besito en el hombro de Dante antes de salir, se pone contra la pared, parece totalmente asustado, su rostro está rojo por la vergüenza, escucha a las chicas reír mientras comentan lo lindo que es. Ve la blanca mano de la chica, la escucha decir:

— Ve a pagar en lo que me visto. —

Nero toma las etiquetas, se dirige a la caja, paga sin importarle el precio ni que sacó su dinero. Salen del lugar para dirigirse a otra tienda, donde Dante se niega rotundamente a comprar algo, por el precio y porque no hay pantalones, todos son vestidos o faldas. El chico le dice:

— Entre más pronto salgamos de aquí mejor, además sólo será por hoy. — Dante voltea a verlo, hace un puchero al pedir:

— Jura que no vas a burlarte. — Nero levanta una mano y la otra la coloca sobre su corazón:

— Lo juro. —

Nero toma un vestido al azar, se lo da a Dante, quien va a los vestidores. Nero se para junto a la puerta, espera la etiqueta, va a pagar. Voltea para ver una revelación, se trata de Dante con un vestido blanco, el cual realza su hermosa figura, es amplio de la cadera hacia abajo y termina bajo sus rodillas. El chico abre su boca sin poder evitarlo, ahora comprende lo que Hades sintió al ver a Perséfone. Él también ser robaría a estar Perséfone, para llevarla al inframundo para si mismo, sin compartirla, sin importarle que los humanos murieran de hambre y frío. Dante lo saca de su ensoñación:

— Salgamos de aquí. —

Nero sigue a Dante, no puede dejar de verle, siente que se trata de un ángel caído a la tierra. Le escucha decir:

— Vamos por un helado antes de ir a la biblioteca. —

Los dos se dirigen a la heladería, Nero pide dos conos, para irlos comiendo, una de fresa y el otro de chocolate. Entrega el de fresa a la chica, quien comienza a comerlo, Nero nota el aire de inocencia que hay alrededor de ella, pero al ver más de cerca, no se trata de eso, sino un encanto sobrenatural, el cual llama la atención de todos los chicos y algunas chicas.

Nero da otro gruñido, entonces escucha a Dante decir:

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿No te gustó? —

Nero se detiene y ve a Dante aproximar su rostro al suyo, después su vista se centra en aquellos labios que prueban el helado de chocolate, para alejarse de nuevo y decir:

— Sabe bien. —

Nero no puede discernir si Dante es o se hace, o tal vez, simplemente se haga el tonto para hacerle pesado el día. Los dos caminan lejos del centro comercial, lejos de las miradas para alivio de Nero. Entran a la biblioteca, disfruta del silencio, de saber que sólo él puede apreciar a esa Afrodita. Nero piensa al ver a Dante tomar un libro:

"En Fortuna adoraban a Sparta. Sin embargo al ver a esta deidad, yo me tiraría a sus pies para rendirle culto."

— Nero… — Nero voltea para encontrar a unos centímetros el rostro de Dante, quien se sienta al decir. — No encuentro nada. ¿Podemos volver a casa?

— Sí. —

El atardecer cae mientras caminan por las aceras, un extraño se aproxima a Dante, pero antes de que Nero del golpe, el tipo ya está en el piso con la nariz rota, la chica dice:

— Puedo patearte a ti también.

— No, gracias. —

Los dos siguen caminando, comparten bromas, sus teorías sobre el problema. Llegan a Devil May Cry, donde comen pizza. La hora de dormir llega, ambos se recuestan en el piso de la sala, Nero siente aquellos brazos tersos rodearlo, se siente tan bien. Frena a su parte demoníaca, la cual le exige hacer mucho más que dormir.

Nero la observa mientras duermen abrazados, ella es perfecta, su cabello, su piel suave y pálida, su encanta inhumano. Kirye es hermosa, tienen encanto, es inocente, pero esta chica es una deidad a comparación. Ella es dulce, ruda, fuerte, inteligente, divertida, puede parecer frágil, jamás lo rechazará por su brazo, ella es perfecta.

Nero se despierta al sentir un golpe en su costado, escucha la risa burlona del viejo el cual le dice:

— ¿Con quién dormiste chico? —

Nero ve a Dante, el viejo, el cazador, el hombre fornido y rudo darle vueltas en su dedo índice un sostén blanco con fresas estampadas. Intenta defenderse:

— La diosa de mis sueños.

— Debió ser una diosa muy buena. —

Dante se aleja carcajeándose, mientras Nero no puede decir si fue un sueño o algo que pasó. Se levanta al preguntar:

— ¿Adónde fuiste Dante? — Dante enarca su ceja al cuestionar:

— ¿Eres mi mamá o qué?

— No, sólo preguntaba.

— Fui a dormir a un hotel para no escuchar tus quejas. —

Nero tira un puñetazo el cual esquiva el hombre mayor. Nero sigue adelante, mientras su parte demoníaca le aconseja: "Tienes que traerla de vuelta, es nuestra…". Escuchar las burlas le irrita tanto. Sigue adelante con aquella lucha, para diversión del viejo, mientras intenta pensar si fue un sueño o pasó


End file.
